USW Key and Case 2015
'USW Key and Case 2015 '(stylized as USW Key and Ca$e 2015) was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on June 7, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. Going into the event; there were nine matches on the official card, with six of those matches being for championships, and one of those matches being for a future championship match of the winner's choosing. The pay per view kept with the Ultimate Showcase Wrestling yearly tradition of the "Key and Case Match" in which a briefcase is suspended above the ring with a key, and the winner has to unlock the lock holding the briefcase to it's suspender. The winner of the Key and Case match, is guaranteed a future championship match whenever and wherever they chose, with no expiration date. This event in particular was infamous, as it featured Ultimate Showcase Wrestling's first Key and Case "lock up" where Alexander Rotten utilized the championship opportunity at the end of the show on then USW Champion Dwayne Porter to win another USW Championship. The event gained a generally positive rating of 8.0/10 based on fourteen reviews. This was the same rating that the previous years event gained, as USW Key and Case 2014 also gained an 8.0/10 rating based off of twenty-three reviews. Event Background The kickoff match was confirmed to feature Gringo competing against Titanfall. The mid-card matches on the cared featured Capitol going one on one with Majagetta. The three mid-card championships were defended on the show; with TJ defending the USW Extreme Championship against Alexander Rotten in a Steel Cage Match where if Double XL lost, he would no longer be able to challenge for the USW Extreme Championship while TJ was in his current run. Prophecy also defended the Blue Belt Championship against former champion YoYo Joe, and Ash defending the International Championship against James. The USW Tag Team Championships were defended on the show as well; with Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defending the championships against The Martin Brothers/ The two world championships were also defended on the show; with Seth defending the USW World Heavyweight Championship against Alexander Rotten in a Ladder Match, and Dwayne Porter defending the USW Championship against Westernlight in a Wooden Metal Match. The show also featured the 2015 edition of the Key and Case match; with Cannon, Dustin Ramond, Rayn, DHIG, Simon St. and Phillip Akron competing for a future championship match. The show concluded with an impromptu USW Championship match; as Alexander Rotten used the Key and Case he won at the 2014 event the year prior at the end of the show against Dwayne Porter, who had just went through a Wooden Metal match against Westernlight to retain the USW Championship minutes prior. Alexander Rotten would then go on to win the match easily and become the new USW Champion. Show Gringo defeated Titanfall on the Kickoff match. Capitol would go on to defeat Majagetta in the one and only mid-card match. The three mid-card championships would be defended on the show; with TJ defeating Double XL in a Steel Cage Match to retain the USW Extreme Championship, causing Double XL to lose the right to challenge for the USW Extreme Championship while TJ was in his current reign. Prophecy would also defeat YoYo Joe via submission later in the show to retain the Blue Belt Championship, and James would defeat Gringo to become the new International Champion. The USW Tag Team Championships would also be defended on the show; with Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defeating The Martin Brothers to retain the USW Tag Team Championships. The 2015 Key and Case Match returned from the previous years event; with Dustin Ramond defeating DHIG, Cannon, Rayn, Simon St. and Phillip Akron to earn a future world championship match. This result was heavily panned by many, as it was public news that Dustin Ramond would be leaving the promotion a few months after the show, causing Ultimate Showcase Wrestling to eventually take the Key and Case contract off of Dustin Ramond later in the year. The two world championships in the promotion were defended on the card; with Seth defeating Alexander Rotten in a Ladder Match to retain the USW World Heavyweight Championship, with Dwayne Porter defeating Westernlight in a Wooden Metal Match to retain the USW Championship. After the USW Championship match; Alexander Rotten (who previously challenged for the USW World Heavyweight Championship earlier in the night) walked out and used his Key and Case contract that he won at the previous years event for a match for the USW Championship. This was history making as this was the first Key and Case usage in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling history, as Hernastly had won the Key and Case contract in 2013, but had yet to use it at that time. Dwayne Porter, having just retained the USW Championship against Westernlight in a Wooden Metal match, was exhausted and was at a clear disadvantage. Alexander Rotten would immediately lock in the ROT and cover Dwayne Porter to become the new USW Champion at the end of the show. Results